Forest Haven
'General Information' Forest Haven is the first campaign of the game recommended for players levels 1-10. There are 5 main levels and 2 mini-dungeon levels within the campaign. 'NPCs' Within Forest Haven Towne: *Forest Haven Sheriff *Bayer the Mystic *Burke the Blacksmith *Harvy the Haberdasher *Gustav the Strongman *CTF Sign-Up NPC *Sirin *Towne Crier *Bennu the Trader *Baron Blut *Ozz the Merchant *Leeha *Ethan *Veit *Amira *Emil *Ellie the Enchantress In Levels: *Smith *Smith Jr. *Bishop Bill *Hawken *Gobi *Bennu the Trader *Graveyard Louie *Dak *Klutch *Daria 'Levels' *'1. Road to Forest Haven (FH1)' An explosion of undead activity threatens the safety and economy of Forest Haven. The fate of Alterra's greatest trade city lies with Forest Haven's newest Heroes. Boss: Meathead *'2. Unfair Trade (FH2)' Tradesmen across Forest Haven are falling victim to Silkinights robberies. The townespeople slip into a frenzy as reports of evil magic spread like wildfire. Bosses: 'Fiery Avian Minion and Fiery Ursan Minion *'3. Dead but not Forgotten (FH3) The once peaceful deceased now stir in Forest Haven's graveyard, as Silknight raises them to form her evil army. The towne's bravest head in to put the undead to rest. Boss: Meat Keeper *'4. Shadow of Evil (FH4)' Silknight's takover is being fueled from within Forest Haven's Mausoleum. Great adventurers shine a light of hope as the Mausoleum falls into utter darkness. Boss: Ursan Funke *'5. Overgrown Overpower (FH5)' The powerful Orb of Nature is missing!! Forest haven is in great danger as Silknight's plot for power takes root from within the Mausoleum. Boss: Silknight the Sorceress Mini-boss: Orcish Avian *'Forest Haven Boss Gauntlet' Forest Haven Boss Gauntlet. Revisit all the bosses from Forest Haven... and beat them down! Bosses: 'Meathead, Fiery Avian Minion, Fiery Ursan Minion, Meat Keeper, Ursan Funke, Silknight the Sorceress '''MIni-boss: '''Orcish Avian *'The Skeleton Cult Crypts! After sneaking into the Cult's secret headquarters, hidden deep in the forest, you are now ready to strike!! Bosses: Meathead, Skeller Krunch, Babrax the Demon MIni-bosses: 'Trolls 'Quests There are 14 quests within this area, 1. "Mighty Meathead" ''(Given by Smith in FH1)'' Kill the boss meathead the end of FH1 2. "Rescue Hawken" ''(Given by Smith Jr. in FH1)'' Go to FH2 an release Hawken from the cage 3. "Daily Blessing" ''(Given by Bishop Bill in FH2)'' Go to your daily blessing page 4. "Hawken's Wares" ''(Given by Hawken in FH2)'' Break Chests within the level Turn in quest to Ellie in Forest Haven Towne 5. "Quest Ring of Fire" ''(Given by Gobi in FH2)'' Kill the Fiery Ursan Minion and Fiery Avian Minion bosses at the end of FH2 Turn in quest to Forest Haven Sheriff 6. "Bird in the Bush" ''(Given by Bennu the Trader in Forest Haven Towne or FH3)'' Find Graveyard Louie in FH3 Talk to Graveyard Louie to complete 7. "Zombie Bash" ''(Given by Graveyard Louie in FH3)'' KIll 5 zombies in FH3 Talk to Graveyard Louie again to complete 8. "Torch Light" ''(GIven by Dak in FH4)'' Light 2 torches in FH4 by tapping on them Turn into Daria in FH4 9. "Balance of Nature" ''(Given by Klutch in FH5)'' Kill Silknight the Sorceress in FH5 Return to the Forest Haven Sheriff 10. "Making Bank" ''(Given by the Forest Haven Sheriff)'' Talk to Amira in Forest Haven Towne Talk to Amira to complete 11. 12. 13. "Bone Collector" ''(GIven by Bayer the Mystic)'' Kill 20 skeletons 14. "The Dark Forest" ''(Given by the Eliie the Enchantress)'' Talk to Selene in the Dark Forest Towne 'Legendary Items' There are only three droppable weapons from this campaign the other pinks available are only available through crafting. Weapons: Crafted Armors: Armors can be crafted recipes to Burke the Blacksmith located in Forest Haven Towne. (Recipes can be received as rare drops from Forest Haven Bosses) 'Trivia' *Forest Haven Towne used to have a castle at one end of it where the stash was located *The Legendary weapons for this campaign were player designed through a competiton on the STS forums